Ice Love and Other Drugs
by kakashigoats
Summary: Teenage Obito is enchanted by the mysterious, beautiful, white haired boy with the ski mask. Who also happens to be his biggest competition in ski racing. Little does he know Kakashi is equally fascinated with Obito. Rated M for yaoi in future chapters.
1. Stupid Sparkles

Obito Uchiha buckled his ski boots with a loud snap. He grinned excitedly. "Lets kick some ass!" he said to Rin. Obito looked up to the seat next to him. "Rin?" His best friend was off gathered in a huddle with his other female teammates. Squeals and whispers could be heard.

"Oh my gawd he's sooo hot!"

"And he's such a fast skier!"

"Fuck that, did you see his body?!"

More screeching noises and giggles. Obito envisioned a flock of seagulls. _Girls. _He sighed and starting positioning his shin guards into place. Rin returned to her seat next to him and starting pulling on her boots with a not-so-innocent-grin plastered to her face.

"Better hurry, we're supposed to be at the top of the hill in like five minutes." Rin scoffed at him. "You could show some more appreciation for the beauties of male anatomy you know, you are _gay_ after all." Obito rolled his eyes and stood up and pulled on his helmet, his goggles hanging off the back.

Rin stood in front of him and tugged his reflective orange goggles into place on top of his helmet. She looked him in the eye. "It's Hatake. The one who has all the girls in a dither" Obito scowled. _Hatake. Kakashi Hatake. _"Well then I'll just demolish his pretty boy face today" Rin pouted at him "But I can't do anything with him after that!" Obito laughed and walked away, outside into the blinding white sunlight reflecting off the snow.

He thought of Kakashi Hatake as he skated toward the ski lift. Hatake was the hot-shot male skier from one of the opposing high school ski teams. The athlete whom Obito's coaches had warned him so much about. Obito, being one of the top in his own team, saw him as his biggest competition. Although he had never seen the boy in person.

Obito grinned into the onslaught of snowflakes. _Bring it on_!

He was still lost in thought as he waited in line for the chair lift. Something came sliding and slammed into his side. "YOU KNOW, HE ALSO HAS AN AMAZING ASS!"

"DAMMIT RIN!" Obito protested from the ground. Rin had managed to send several people sprawling when she had plowed through the line to reach Obito. She now stood over Obito with a maniac grin.

Obito glared daggers[wait, erm, KUNIA )] at her as he disentangled himself from the skies of another person he had fallen into. He accepted her hand as she helped him up, still grinning mischievously. "What. The. Hell?!"

"Oh, I just thought that you would appreciate that little bit of information, seeing as you're, well you know..."

"So you deemed it necessary to snowplow your way through innocent bystanders? Just to tell me about some guy's ass?!"

"Yes."

Obito sighed and allowed a smile. "You're fucking crazy you know that?" Rin grinned back at him "Oh I'm aware"

As they approached the loading platform for the chairlift, something else caught Rin's attention. She elbowed her best friend in the ribs, earning her a low growl. "Get a load of _him_." She said, gesturing to the cute chairlift operator. Obito looked to see a wolfish, sexy boy with spiky brunette hair with an equally spiky fur hood. "Oh, niccee. I would like to let him take a bite out of me." Rin smirked in agreement. "I'm liking the whole sexy wild-boy look he's got going on." Both stared at the new piece of meat expectantly until it was their turn to board the lift.

Wolf-boy's eyes lit up when he caught sight of them, wait, caught sight of _Rin_. Obito glowered at the sparkling snow, muttering something about damn straight boys.

The lift suddenly stopped moving not shortly after Obito and Rin had sat down. They were still in the loading area. There was a grumble of annoyance from the people in line. But Rin lit up like a freaking Christmas tree. Now she could have some time to talk to wolf-boy. She shot Obito a triumphant look before turning to face the chairlift operator with a flirtatious smile.

Obito only caught tidbits of the conversation as he watched a snowboarder wipeout dramatically. _So his name was Kiba. _Soon the chairlift was running again. Rin held her phone up for Obito to see and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Kiba's name was in her contacts. "Congratulations" Obito said sarcastically. "Ohh now don't be a grumpy homo" Rin cooed. Her tone turned serous. "But really, I wouldn't have minded if Kiba was gay if it meant you could have him... someone."

"How uncharacteristically sacrificial of you." Rin disregarded his comment. "You know it's true."

"I know" Obito replied, his eyes fixed on the ice-covered trees. So beautiful. Millions of reflections winking back at him. _Stupid, sparkly, gay trees._

* * *

**Please review! My first fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	2. First Sight

**I just ate an albino skittle. Like, the thing had no flavoring whatsoever. Made me realize how they're just little waxy balls that are probably really bad for you. -_- But I shall still continue to consume them!**

**If you haven't realized already, they are all at a ski meet (race). For those of you who are ignorant to these things here's some facts so can better understand the story. Which won't just be centered around skiing btw. **

**Usually like at least four teams at a meet.**

**Each athlete does 2 runs of each "event" GS and Slalom. **

**GS: big turns Slalom: little turns, knock over the bendy gates**

**Gates: poles u ski around. Not the kind for strippers hehe. hmmm… stripper Kakashi ;)**

**If u need me to elaborate on anything else just ask.**

* * *

His helmet was off and tucked underneath his arm. Not that it mattered why. What mattered was that it gave a better view of his face. And the wild shock of hair atop his head. He was tall and lanky but not too skinny. A body that hinted at muscle underneath the tight fabric of his race suit. His helmet-mused hair was a silvery white and stuck up all over the place. His angular face was half-covered by a tight, black mask. Making it all the more mysterious and alluring.

The boy was standing amongst his teammates atop the hill. But Obito had eyes only for him. He stood frozen in his tracks, captivated by the sight he beheld. "That's him" Rin said.

"What?" Obito wrenched his gaze away from the boy. "_That's_ Hatake?" Rin smirked up at him. "Hot isn't he?" She skied off to join her female teammates at the top of the GS course. Obito shook his head to clear it and started on his way to join the boy's team. But not before shooting a fleeting glance over his shoulder. Hatake's figure was faced away from him, the back of his grey head showing. _No_, Obito thought, _Rin is wrong. He's not hot_.

_He is beautiful._

Obito joined his teammates as they slowly cruised through the slalom course, listening to Coach Minato explain everything. So _that_ was Kakashi. No wonder all the girls are crazy for him. Obito was forming a theory.

Kakashi was popular. Really popular. He was some hot-shot athlete. He was a chick magnet. Thusly, Kakashi must be an arrogant ass hat.

_I'm going to beat his silver ass today! …and maybe then make out with it afterwards. _

"Obito!"

"Huh?" Obito snapped out of his sexual frustrations to see Minato's blue eyes looking at him expectantly. "Turn early before this combination, if you don't have any trouble with those hairpins I expect you to do well on this course."

"Right." _Damn, now I'm allowing the bastard to distract me, he'll beat me for sure if I can't even pay attention to the freaking course. _

* * *

Obito stood at the top of the ski hill, fully equipped and prepared to hurl himself downward in a sliding, turning, dance admits little colorful poles. Minato stood in front of him and looked him in his obsidian eyes.

"Really push off hard at the start, and you know what to do with that combo at the end."

Obito nodded his understanding.

"Oh and Obi"

He grinned widely.

"Kick some ass"

Obito matched his grin. "Hells yeah."

Obito stretched and took a breath as he waited. He closed his eyes and pictured the course in his head. He was turning, running through the upcoming slalom gates in his head.

"Hatake. Kakashi Hatake. Number 69."

"Right here."

"Alright you'll be in line behind Uhicha."

Obito turned to see Kakashi shuffle into line behind him. He scowled and turned back again, focusing at his upcoming task. He stretched languidly. Unaware that Kakashi was smirking underneath his mask.

Kakashi found his gaze settling on the Uchiha's back. The tight material of his GS allowed for a nice display of his wide-set shoulders. Obito stretched forward, bending over onto his poles. Oblivious to Kakashi's eyes drinking up the sight of his round ass.

The women in the little hut beside him turned to the window and spoke through a small hole.

"Racer go when ready"

Obito took a deep breath.

"Obito!"

He turned to see Kakashi Hatake looking at him.

"Good luck."

Obito gaped at him, taken aback. But not just by his friendly comment. He was staring at his eyes. Kakashi's goggles rested atop his helmet, revealing his mismatched irises. The right one was an intense dark grey, the other a dangerous dark red.

Before his brain registered what he was saying, words were slipping from Obito's lips.

"You have beautiful eyes."

He blushed immediately upon realizing the impact of his words.

Kakashi stared back at him, seemingly bewildered, but it was hard to tell with his features hidden underneath a mask.

**"**Oh, uh thanks. It's just that my usually eyes scare the shit out of most people"

Obito smiled at him "Well it'll take a lot more than that to scare me."

And with that he turned around, struck his poles into the snow, took a death breath, and launched himself down the hill.

* * *

Obito skidded to a stop at the bottom of the hill, the last bits of adrenaline leaving his body. He paused and listened to the speaker as it announced his time.

"Obito Uchiha with a time of 35.23. 35.23. Kakashi Hatake up next"

_Wait, was that good? _The run had gone smoothly enough…

Obito decide to check the score board and find out. He rid himself of his skis and poles and walked over to where the easel-like score board stood in the snow. A gloved hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Congratulations, you did the best out of all the skiers so far! All three of them, including you!"

Obito looked at Minato incredulously. "Aren't you supposed to say something more useful and sensei-like?"

The blonde beamed at him. "Well now that you mention it, you got really close to straddling that one gate. That would've been a nasty hit to the balls" He turned his attention to the hill. "Now let's see how Hatake does."

They both watched as the black shape started descending down the white slope. Obito gritted his teeth as he watched Kakashi maneuver through a particularly difficult combination with ease. He had to admit that Kakashi was pretty damn good. He was fast, and so damn _graceful. _Like, who the hell managed to be _graceful_ when they were plowing over objects at the speed of light.

Kakashi finished the run and was soon skidding to a stop at the end of the hill, a dramatic spray of snow bursting from under his skis.

"Kakashi Hatake with a time of 32 flat, 32.00. Might Guy up next."

Minato let out a low whistle

"Teme beat me by three seconds! Three seconds!" It may seem melodramatic, but in ski racing three seconds is everything.

Obito was still fuming when he spotted Rin making her way towards him. She gave a 'sup' nod as greeting.

Kakashi sauntered over to the score board. After studying it he looked over at Obito.

Obito swore he could see a smug smirk underneath that mask.

"Scared yet Uchiha?"

* * *

**There are these absolutely brilliant things that exist. They also happen to make me ecstatic. They are called reviews. ;)**


	3. Fountain of Youth

**Sorry about my lack of updates. Please accept this virtual potted cactus as an apology. Wtf who wants a cactus? Zetsu. Zetsu does. **

**I have been busy lately and I can tell you that it had lots to do with schoolwork and nothing to do with Halo 4 or frolicking in the snow… **

**I just found out that my birthday is one day after Obito's, which is freaking awesome!:D**

** My actual bday (feb 11) falls on the same as day Shigure, some motherfo with an umbrella whom Gaara murdered. Lol. I'll try to keep updating more frequently but apparently it's exam season now, so I wont be able to for a few days.**

* * *

Obito opened his mouth to say something back, but before he could utter the words, a flash of green of disrupted his line of vision.

A very green person was moving swiftly towards Kakashi. Rin was suddenly beside him.

"Dear god who wears those?"

The green person appeared to be a skier wearing a solid bright green 70's style GS suit that featured a high turtle neck. He also appeared to be…. posing.

He was lunging forwards with one hand on his hip and the other pointed dramatically at Kakashi's chest.

"KAKASHI! YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME THIS TIME, BUT YOU JUST WAIT!"

Kakashi blinked at him emotionlessly.

"I AM MIGHT GAI, BOULDER HIGHSCHOOL'S HANDSOME DEVIL!" He ended his line with a new ridiculous pose.

Rin snickered, "So he's Might Gai huh? More like mighty-stupid-looking-guy."

Obito gaped at Gai's face. "His, his… are those his eyebrows! Holy shit they're alive!"

Gai placed his hands on his hips and continued to yell at the bored looking Kakashi.

"KAKASHI, AS MY ARCH-RIVAL I WILL SWEAR AN OATH TO YOU!"

Kakashi sighed. "That's not really necessary Gai"

"KAKASHI HATAKE! I SWEAR TO YOU BY THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Kakashi covertly stepped towards the chairlift whilst Gai continued his speech.

"BY THE POWER OF OVERFLOWING YOUTH! I WILL DEFEAT YOUU!"

Rin turned away from the spectacle. "As much as I would love to watch the rest of this little showdown, we gotta go Obito." Obito and Rin started making their way towards the chairlift.

"Hey wait for me!"

Kakashi was hurriedly making his way towards where Obito and Rin were in the loading area. He desperately pushed through the line, receiving many rude complaints.

"KAKASHI DO NOT RUN AWAY FROM ME I HAVE NOT YET FINISHED MY OATH! DO NOT FLEE FROM THE FOUNTINAIN OF YOOUTTHH!"

Kakashi burst in beside Obito while Gai ran toward the lift, flailing his arms about whilst spewing away about the glories of youthful fountains.

When the chair came Kakashi heaved a huge sigh of relief then face-palmed. Obito looked at Rin then they simultaneously started laughing hysterically. Rin doubled over, clutching her stomach, almost threatening to topple off the chair.

"Ohhh god, oh god, there are no words to describe everything I just saw. That made my day!"

Obito slapped his thigh

"That has got to be the most ridiculous yet amazing thing I've ever seen."

Rin laughed-snorted. "Those eyebrows! They were like caterpillars of doom!"

Kakashi appeared un-amused.

Once they had calmed down, Obtio asked Kakashi. "Dude, _what_ did you do make that guy so…"

"That's the thing!" Kakashi explained, "I didn't do anything." He let out a small laugh "One day in middle school he just declared us archrivals and has made a point to compete with me whenever possible."

Rin giggled, "So he has these… outbursts, often?"

"Yup, all the damn time. And it's not just sports either." The silver haired boy sighed and leaned back, resting his arms on the back of the chair."

Obito was now incredibly aware that Kakashi's arm was almost around his shoulders.

* * *

**Reviews help a lot!:)**


	4. Skillz

**Whoa I haven't updated this story since last year!**

**Sorry, that's not even funny because it's been so ridiculously long since I've updated this**

* * *

Kakashi let out a small laugh. Obito noted that he liked the sound.

"The other day he forced me into a rock, paper, scissors competition."

"I don't understand why you don't just refuse him, won't he just give up eventually?" Rin asked.

Kakashi looked at her incredulously. "Did you not just see the fool? I narrowly escaped with my life when he was talking to me."

Obito snorted. "Don't you mean _screaming_?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Why he feels the need to shout everything will forever remain a mystery to me."

He looked back at Rin. "But yea, Gai is not the type to just give up. I've learned to just accept his 'contests' to shut him up."

"So I'm Rin by the way." Obito recognized the flirty undertones in her voice.

"I'm Kakashi, but you probably already knew that."

_Yup, arrogant ass-hat._

Kakashi pointed at the tip of Rin's ski. "Whoa that's awesome!"

"I know right! Most people don't realize that the Fischer logo is a triforce!"

On the yellow triangular logo words were written in sharpie. _Courage_ on the first triangle, then _wisdom_, and _power_ on the other two.

"Hey, the whole thing was _my_ idea!" Obito protested. Kakashi laughed and they started chatting away excitedly about Zelda.

The end of the chairlift was drawing nearer with every second. Obito had never felt so disappointed to get off of the ass-freezing ride. He was deciding that Kakashi was definitely, irritatingly, arrogant, but a little less of an ass-hat maybe?

Rin seemed to be thinking the same thing. She had been flirting with the masked teen non-stop. And quite frankly Obito was getting a little jealous. Especially because Kakashi seemed to be returning her affections.

"Hey do you two want to go free skiing with me and some friends after this meet is finished?" Kakashi asked.

They were more than happy to oblige.

* * *

A certain attractive, dark haired male stood at the bottom of the ski course. Mouth set in a hard line and his nostrils flaring in frustration. Kakashi had beaten him again. For some reason Obito felt a need to prove himself to Kakashi. It went beyond his desire to win. Maybe it had something to do with Kakashi's arrogant attitude. Either way, Obito was rather pissed, both with himself and at Kakashi.

"It's because you have a crush on him."

Obito whipped his head around to see Rin standing behind him. He blushed slightly at her words.

"Stop doing that mind-reading thing, it's freaky!"

"Oooh mind reading, that could prove very useful…" Rin trailed off, a devious grin forming on her face.

Obito laughed at her. "I pity the people who mistake you as an innocent, sweet little girl."

"Hey! Now _that_ can prove very useful where authoritative figures and the law are involved."

Obito leaned forward and peered at her face. "I don't know, you have the whole pretty face thing going on, along with warm chocolate brown eyes and matching hair." He looked off to the side. "It almost reminds me of someone….." He scrunched his eyebrows together in mock concentration. "Oh I know!" He snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "Bella Swan!"

Rin's mouth fell open slightly as she stared at Obito, her 'chocolate' eyes darkening.

Obito took a nervous step back, laughing. "It was a joke! It was a joke!"

Rin's tone was serious. "You. Will. Pay."

She crouched down to the ground and pawed at the icy snow.

"Can't make a snowball out of that shit!" Obito taunted.

Rin gave up on forming a snowball and lunged at Obito, who darted away, laughing mischievously. Obito ran around frantically with Rin chasing after him, shouting obscenities. Both of them uncaring of the looks they were receiving from others at their childish antics.

"That is the worst insult ever!" Rin yelled as she finally managed to jump onto Obito, tackling him to the ground. Obito felt something cold and wet slip down the nape of his neck underneath his layers of clothing. Rin had managed to find a chunk of ice and was now laughing at her handiwork. Obito yelped and hopped about, reaching frantically down the back of his shirt. He was able to retrieve the piece of ice before it reached his back, thankfully.

Rin pouted. "Awww it didn't even go down that far!"

"Rin why are you torturing Obito?"

The pair looked to see that they had ended up near Minato. Who was standing next to Kakashi. As if they had just been engaged in a conversation. Obito looked at them in confusion. _Wait, Minato knows Kakashi? _Rin grinned at her coach's bemused expression.

"Obito sort of said I look like Bella Swan."

Obito rolled his eyes. "I was kidding."

Kakashi looked at Rin. "Don't worry you don't look like Kristen Stewart, you just portrayed more emotion in the last minute than she did in all the films combined. And well, I don't find Kristen Stewart very attractive."

Obito felt something stir uneasily inside him. _Did Kakashi just say that he finds Rin attractive?! _

Rin laughed. "Oh I'm not worried at all whatsoever. We still on for later?" Kakashi glanced at Obito. "Yeah, for sure."

"Ok children, better get your buts moving! You have ten minutes to change for the next event." Minato shoed them away. Kakashi took off and waved over his shoulder at Obito, smiling a closed-eye smile.

"See ya later loser!"

Obito ground his teeth together. "That guy! I swear…" He hissed out.

* * *

Giant slalom was Obito's best event. He was feeling confident as he stared down at the wide sweeping turns. Once again in the starting gate, nervously awaiting his turn. He grinned. This was his favorite hill for GS. This course also looked particularly fun.

Except for that random-ass through-gate combination. What the hell was wrong with the people who set up the courses for races? Heaven forbid they make them even somewhat normal. It was like they were all: 'oh looky here, this course looks rather normal, lets throw in something really hard, _right in the fucking middle, right on this massive ice patch_.'

"Racer go when ready."

Obito sent himself shooting down the course. Enjoying the sensation of the wind rushing in his face as he angled his body around the gates, forcing himself to leave his stomach somewhere else as he charged though the particularly steep parts.

It was all over in less than a minute.

* * *

Obito leapt up into the air and fist-pumped.

"Yes! I beat him! I freaking beat him!"

"Only by a second, barely a second. You guys were pretty close."

"Shut up Rin you're ruining my vibe!"

"Maybe I kinda wanted Kakashi to do well too."

Obito shot her a look. "Fucking traitor! You only wanted him to do good because he's hot."

"You guys are actually equally attractive in my opinion, you're just…"

"Homosexual, and therefore unavailable?" Obito offered.

Rin laughed. "Hey remember that time when you were questioning that little fact and we-

"Yeah, yeah I remember, I try to forget."

"I was just saying that I would willingly do it again."

"Shut up Rin."

"You're so mature Obito."

"Shut up!"

Rin's expression turned serious. She glanced around before dragging Obito a little farther ways away from the score board and people.

"Hey does it help when racing?" She asked quietly.

"Huh? Does what? My sex god skills? Yeah it's strange, but they make me a better skier!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "No, does ya know, does _that_, come in handy during a race?"

Realization flooded Obito's face. "Oh. Yeah, yeah it does. I can anticipate what's coming quicker."

Rin nodded. "Same with me."

* * *

**Oooh mysterious... ;) **

**REVIEWS ARE AS SPECTACUALAR AS…. AS KAKASHI! Lol wait jk nothing compares to the splendor of that man.**


End file.
